


Change

by tiffystarz



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffystarz/pseuds/tiffystarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry drunkenly kisses the wrong person at a club, he is left trying to win back the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but this is honestly the worst fic you will ever read.

Nick remembers the first time he saw Harry Styles’ face. He remembers watching X-Factor on the couch with Annie and commenting how one day that boy would grow up to break hearts. What he didn’t know was that one day, Harry would end up almost breaking his.  
He remembers meeting him for the first time, the shopping trips, the Christmases and the Birthdays. He remembers the tweets, the texts and the phone calls. He remembers almost everything. But he can’t seem to remember the moment he fell completely, head over heels in love with his best friend.  
Nick was never one for a relationship. He had always been the first to shut down that idea as soon as anyone mentioned it. He was young and on top of the world. He didn’t need or want a relationship. But when he woke from a dream that had involved his future with Harry, he knew that it had all changed.  
Nick hated change.  
-x-  
The day that Finchy came in singing; Nick knew that something was up. He knew that something was different. Finchy and Harry had continued to party on the previous night after Nick had decided to go home, needing his rest for the Breakfast Show. Finchy was usually the responsible one out of the two, but when Harry was around, he turned into a teenage boy. Wanting to out drink the younger lad and dancing like no one was watching.  
Throughout the whole show Finchy’s smile didn’t falter and by about 9 Nick had figured out that he must have gotten laid the night before. It wasn’t something that he was able to talk about on air, but it didn’t stop him from poking fun at him during songs. Every time Nick would mention it, Matt would go a deep shade of red and mumble about not wanting to talk about it.  
Remembering that Harry had stayed with Finchy after Nick left, he pulled out his phone and checked how long he had left of this record. Realizing he didn’t have enough time, he cued up the new Ellie Goulding song to play and went upstairs to call Harry quickly. After the fourth ring and no answer, Nick knew he would have to go back to the studio and continue to harass Harold later.  
Once the show was over, Nick had a few things to do before he was due to meet Harry for lunch. He was sitting at his desk filling in some paperwork when Ian sat down next to him.  
“So, do you find it as weird as Fiona and I do?” He asked a confused Nick Grimshaw.  
“Do I even want to know?” Nick replied, not really listening to what Ian .  
“So I take it you didn’t hear about Finchy and Harry then?” It was the mention of his name that snapped Nick out whatever day dream he was in.  
“What about them?” Nick said, through gritted teeth.  
“There are pictures of them kissing at the club last night. I thought you would have seen them.”  
That was enough for Nick. He didn’t care about Ian, who was still talking, nor did he care about the lunch date he had planned with Harry. He picked up his things and walked out; his intentions included a pint of ice cream and a bottle of cheap red wine. He didn’t want this to affect him as much as it did, but he was so far gone on Harry Styles that there was no chance that he would be okay.  
-x-  
Nick spent the rest of his afternoon lying on the floor with an empty wine bottle next to him, repeats of British bake off playing on mute through his TV. He had shut his phone off earlier after sending a text to Harry saying he wasn’t going to be at lunch. He felt himself drifting off to sleep before he heard an annoying knock at his front door.  
“What are you doing Nicholas?’ He heard the one person he didn’t want to see.  
“Go away Fincham. I don’t want to see you right now.’ He mumbled, head buried into the rug on the floor.  
Matt could hear the sadness and pain in Nicks voice, and he knew that Nick had found out what went on the night before. Guilt washed through him as he lowered himself onto the floor so that he was level with the other man.  
‘WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!’ Nick shouted, making Fincham jump back slightly. Nick wasn’t angry at Finchy, more upset that he got to kiss harry first. Who was he to be angry at Matt when anyone would be lucky to have the opportunity to kiss those beautiful lips.  
‘I came to apologize. I did a dumb thing and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt my best friend.’  
The look on nicks face was like Fincham had solved every bad thing in the world. He sat up slowly, a whole bottle of wine coursing through his veins.  
‘I’m your best friend?’ Nick asked, looking like a small child. ‘Awh Finchy, you have made my day!’  
‘Now as your best friend, I’m telling you that you have to talk to harry. He has been a mess all day. Worried that you hate him and never want to speak to him again.’  
Fincham saw the way Nicks face dropped when the younger lad was mentioned. He knew that nick had a crush on Harry, anyone who knew the pair did, but he didn’t think it was anything serious until he saw the pain in Grimmy’s eyes. ‘Just answer his calls. Talk to him. I know you want to.’  
With a kiss to the forehead, Matt got up and walked out of Grimmy’s flat, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
-x-  
It had been 3 days since Harry had seen or heard from Nick. He knew that he was fine because he listened to the breakfast show every morning, but there seemed to be a certain hint of sadness in his voice. He didn’t want nick to be angry at him, but he knew that what he did was wrong.  
It was at the point where Harry was torn between going to the Radio 1 building or calling Matt Fincham. From fear of being turned away when he got to the door, Harry settled for the latter option.  
Considering that they had not spoken since they had locked lips at the club, everything seemed normal during their short conversation and Matt had agreed to meet Harry at his apartment in the next half an hour. This meant that Harry had to get out of bed and make himself presentable for guests.  
By the time that Harry got out of the shower, Matt was sitting on his couch. He really had to move his spare key because all of his friends knew where it was. Harry made them both a cup of tea and settled on the couch.  
‘Does he hate me?’ Harry asked, looking into his mug.  
‘Nick could never hate you, Harry. You know that. I guess he is just hurt. He is confused as to why we did this. I’m confused as to why we did this. I thought you two were going good. Then this happened.’  
Harry didn’t know if he expected to feel better after hearing what Matt had to say but he definitely didn’t. He had to do something to fix this with Nick. But he couldn’t think of anything grand enough to prove to him how truly sorry he was.  
He loved Nick so much that he felt himself always doing stupid things to nick. Always testing him, making sure that he felt the same. It was horrible of him, but he couldn’t help it. He had been hurt far too many times to just give his heart away again. He knew that Nick was different, but that didn’t change the fears he had.  
‘Help me Finchy. Help me win back the man I love.’ Harry felt the words slip out of his mouth before he could stop them. He felt his face go red as Matt’s showed a look of surprise and happiness.  
‘Anything for you two.’ He replied as they set to work planning the perfect way to win Nick back.  
-x-  
Harry couldn’t wait and decided to turn up at Nick’s house the minute that Matt had left, claiming that he had grown up things to do. Harry would bet anything that he was only going home to watch the bill or something. He rang the door bell constantly for what felt like a lifetime before he saw the door open and he was met with a disgruntled Nick Grimshaw. He saw Nicks hand move to close the door again, and he pushed his way into the house. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments before he cleared his throat.  
‘Soo…’ he knew that it sounded stupid but he couldn’t think of anything else to say in that moment.  
Nick didn’t look impressed and he picked up his coat and walked out of the door without saying a single word to harry. Harry chased after him, calling out his name to try and get him to stop. They were half way into the park near Nicks house when he finally stopped and turned back to Harry.  
‘Why do you even care Styles? Why are you pretending that I matter? We both know you don’t care. So run off and have fun without me. I’m done with feeling like this, done being hurt. I was stupid to think that you could ever love me.’ Harry was shocked and surprised at the things he had heard, a million things running through his mind. ‘It was now or never’ he thought and he walked towards Nick and grabbed his hand.  
‘I loved you until I was exhausted, and even then I didn’t stop. I never stopped loving you. But I was scared.’ Harry looked to the ground. Nick was so shocked at what he was hearing that words wouldn’t form in his brain. The silence agitated harry and he continued. “You’re the only person I ever want to wake up to and the only reason I never told you all this is because I know that what we have is real and I didn't know if I was ready for that. So I hurt you and I pushed you away because I’m selfish, I wanted to know that no matter what happened you would always love me.”  
Nick wanted to continue being furious at him, but he knew the younger man was only trying to protect his heart. And when Harry Styles is looking at you, like you’re the definition of the word love, the only thing you can do is pull him close and kiss him like he is the only person in the world that matters. Because the truth is, to Nick Grimshaw, the only person that does matter is that young boy he watched on X-Factor all those years ago.  
This was the kind of change that Nick didn't quite hate.


End file.
